What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Shrek/Transcript
Act 1 - Beginning/Once Upon a Time/Shrek/Mobs/Fairytale creatures exiling/Donkey/TBD (DreamWorks Pictures logo) (The film opens with the opening credits starting as "DreamWorks Pictures presents" and "A PDI/DreamWorks production". The book opens to reveal its story as the voice-over narrator reads) Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a young ogre named Shrek, who lived with his parents in a bog by a tree. In his 17th birthday, the teenage ogre and his parents sat down to talk, just as all ogre parents had for hundreds of years before, telling him about he was ready to take his own way, warning him that because of his looks, humans will hate him. Some years later, Shrek was grown up into a embittered adult ogre, known as the most feared in the community. Meanwhile, there was also an princess who had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire-breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but non prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss. Shrek: (offscreen; laughs and rips off a page) Like that's ever gonna happen. What a load of - Narrator: Hey! I was narrating it! Shrek: (offscreen) Ah, shut up. (We cut outside where we heard the noise toilet flushing coming inside the outhouse, before a green ogre, named Shrek, whom turns was been reading the book at the intro while he was using his toilet, comes out. He happily looks around a swamp, which happens to be his own home, where it contains a hill with a dead tree on top, which is his house. The title "Shrek" show up and the list of well-known voice actors who involved in the film, while Shrek starts on for his happy and peaceful quality time around his swamp home, such as taking his mud bath, bushing his teeth with slug slime before smiling at the mirror until it breaks to pieces, catching fish from the lake as he uses his fart, catching giant slugs from the mud, and paints the warning signs to keep everybody away from his property. Meanwhile, we cut to an nearly village where an group of angry mobs plans to hunt Shrek for his death and grabs their torches, pitchforks, and other weapons before heading of to Shrek's swamp. We cut back to Shrek where he's seen eating his evening meal in his house. We cut to another scene where the group of mobs sending off across the fields to the swamp forest. We cut to another scene where Shrek uses his burp to light a fire to his fireplace. We cut to another where men lights up their own torches. We cut to the part where Shrek devours a slug and relaxes on his chair. As the group angry men trespasses Shrek's swamp, Shrek overhears the shouts and peaks outside the window to see them coming towards to his property. So he sneaks out and quietly follows them along, while the song "All-Star" sung by Smash Mouth plays all throughout the scene. As the song ends, one of the men looks through the pond grass to Shrek's house) Mob#1: Think it's in there? All right! Let's get it! Mob#2: '(''halts him after one of the mobs was about to charge) Whoa. Hold on. Do you know what that thing could do to you? '''Mob#3: Yeah. It'll grind your bones for it's bread. (Shrek sneaks up behind them and laughs.) Shrek: Well, actually, that would be a giant. We, ogres, are a bit more sadistic. We'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin. We'll shave your liver and squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually, it's quite good on toast. TBD